The LEGO Ninjago Movie: Back To School
by Pikachu700
Summary: After stopping Meowthra from destroying the city, the ninja faced new problems as they returned to being normal high school students.
1. Back Together

It was 8 pm. Jay was doing his homework when his mother, Edna, called him.

"Jay, I need you to head to the 24-hours supermarket and buy a 2 litres bottle of orange juice." She said.

"Sure, no problem," Jay said.

After washing his face, Jay wore his favourite blue shirt, black jeans and slippers and then went out to the supermarket which is two blocks away.

After purchasing the 2 litres of orange juice from the supermarket, Jay went back home. The streets were empty, there was neither cars nor people. On the way home, he saw his ex-girlfriend, Nya. She was wearing a light blue low-cut blouse with long sleeves, a black miniskirt and a pair of slippers and was seating underneath a tree near a playground, crying.

"Nya!" Jay called.

Nya looked left and right and saw Jay. He then walked towards her.

"Hey," Nya said.

Jay then sat beside her.

"You alright? Shouldn't you be at home?" He asked Nya.

"I'm fine. My parents kicked me out of the house," Nya said.

"If that's the case, I'll help you to book a hotel right now," Jay said as he wiped her tears.

"No thanks. Also, my boyfriend cheated on me, Nya said.

Jay then removed her slippers and helped her massaged her legs.

"Thanks," Nya said.

"I'm so sorry about your boyfriend," Jay said.

"Don't be, it's my fault for breaking up with you," Nya said.

Suddenly, Nya was feeling horny and surprised Jay with a kiss.

"Can we get back together? Please?" Nya asked Jay.

After that, Jay himself was also feeling horny and kissed her back.

"Of course," Jay answered.

Soon after that, Jay removed his slippers and slowly untied Nya's hair and both of them were lying on the floor, passionately kissing each other. With Jay on top, he slipped his hands into her blouse and slowly fondled her boobs while kissing her cleavage, making her moaned pleasurably.

"This feels like that time when we had sex for the first time in school," Nya said.

"Only this time, we will have more fun," Jay said.

Jay then gently caressed the right side of Nya's neck while removing her blouse, exposing her dark purple push-up bra with floral patterns. He then threw it aside. Nya then wrapped her arms around Jay's head as he once again fondled her boobs.

"Wow. Didn't know that your boobs have become more big, soft and succulent," Jay said.

"Thanks for the compliment," Nya said.

Jay and Nya then kissed again. He then caressed the left side of her neck while unclasping her bra. After that, Jay lowered Nya's bra straps and kissed her right shoulder and then removed her bra, which exposed her nipples and threw it aside. Jay then sucked Nya's left boob while he fondled her right boob with his right hand. He then sucked Nya's right boob while he fondled her left boob with his left hand, wetting her miniskirt.

"Wow. I couldn't stop sucking your boobs, there are just so good." Jay said happily.

Nya then gently pushed Jay. With Nya on top, she took off his shirt and threw it aside.

"Wow. I love your rock hard abs." Nya said seductively.

Nya then continued by slowly kissing Jay's chest, from top to bottom, living hickeys behind. After that, she removed his jeans, exposing his black underwear and threw it aside. Nya then kissed Jay's legs, making him moaned softly. Both of them then switched places. Jay then removed Nya's miniskirt, exposing her dark purple panties which were soaked by her own cum. Jay then slipped his right hand into her panties and slowly rubbed her wet pussy, making Nya moaned more pleasurable.

"Babe, rub faster," Nya said.

Jay then rubbed faster, making Nya moaned louder. After that, he pulled his right hand and with both hands, he pulled out her panties, exposing her wet and hairy pussy. Jay then licked and tasted the cum around her pussy.

"Your cum is the sweetest thing that I've ever tasted in my entire life," Jay complimented.

Jay then gently sucked her pussy, making Nya moaned with excitement.

"I wanna see it," Nya said excitedly as she used her eyes to point to the bulge in his underwear.

"As you wish, my princess," Jay said as Nya removed his underwear, exposing his junk.

She then lifted his dick, slowly put it into her mouth and rapidly sucked it. As Jay watched Nya, he was happy to see her passionately sucking his dick. At that moment after Nya was done, Jay was about to cum but with all his strength, he managed to hold it in. Both of them panted for awhile and then engaged in 69, with Jay above Nya. Simultaneously, he sucked her pussy while she sucked his dick. Jay's sucking was so good that he managed to make Nya cum for the second time. He again licked and tasted her cum.

"Babe, are you ready?" Jay asked.

"Of course, Babe," Nya said.

Jay then spread Nya's legs, grabbed her thighs and penetrated her. At this moment, Jay and Nya engaged in sexual intercourse.

"Ahhhhhhh!!!" Nya screamed painfully as Jay slowly thrusted in and out of her.

However, her pain soon became a pleasure as Jay increased his thrusting speed.

"Faster, Jay. Is this all you got?!" Nya asked Jay angrily.

Jay then again increased his thrusting speed. Soon, he was thrusting at lightning speed, making her moaned.

"I can't hold it for much longer!" Jay said.

"Jay, let it all out!" Nya said.

At this moment, Jay cum into Nya's pussy. After that, both of them panted for awhile.

"Wow. That was the best sex ever!" Nya said.

"Yes! I couldn't agree more." Jay said.

Jay and Nya then grabbed their clothes. Jay wore his underwear, then his jeans and lastly, his shirt and carried the bag of the bottle of orange juice. Nya wore her lingerie, then her miniskirt and lastly, her blouse. She then took her hairband and tied her hair.

"By the way, can I stay at your house for the time being?" Nya asked Jay.

"Of course, my love," Jay answered her.

Both of them then wore their slippers and stood up. Suddenly, Nya fell down.

"Are you alright?" Jay concernedly asked her.

"I'm fine. Is just that my legs are weak." Nya said.

"If you're keen, why don't I piggyback you?" Jay asked Nya.

"That would be nice, thanks," Nya answered.

Jay then piggybacked Nya and both went to Jay's home.


	2. Breakfast In Bed

The next day at about 7.30 am, Jay woke up and saw a note which was written by Nya and his breakfast on his bed. He read the note: "Hi Jay, hope you like your 'breakfast in bed', made by yours truly, Nya. By the way, I decided to move into your house so I'm going back to my house to pack my stuff, see you in a while." Jay opened the food cloche and realized that Nya still remembered his favourite food, pancakes. He took the knife, cut a small piece of a pancake and put it in his mouth.

" _Oh my god, this is so good!_ " Jay thought.

Jay continued to eat his breakfast. About 15 minutes later, he was finished with his breakfast and Nya returned to his house with her spear and big luggage.

"Let me help you with your luggage," Jay said as he carried Nya's luggage.

"Thanks," Nya said.

Jay went into her room and put the luggage on the floor.

"By the way, do you like your 'breakfast in bed'?" Nya asked.

"It was wonderful. Your cooking skills have improved." Jay replied.

"Great! I'm gonna take a shower now." Nya said.

"Can I join you?" Jay asked.

"Sure, of course, you can. After all, you're my boyfriend." Nya replied seductively.

Both of them entered the bathroom. After that, Jay turned on the bathtub tap. While waiting for the bathtub to be filled with water, Jay and Nya took off their clothes and shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Jay fondled Nya's succulent boobs, making her moaned lusciously.

"I love how your hands feel on me," Nya said before she took off his blue underwear.

After taking off his underwear, Nya kissed the tip of his dick and gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Jay watched as she passionately sucked and licked his dick. After the blowjob, the bathtub was fully filled with water. Before entering the bathtub, Nya took off her purple lingerie. After doing that, she carefully entered the bathtub, followed by Jay.

"I love you, Nya. Please don't leave me again." Jay said.

"Don't worry, I won't leave you again, because I love you too," Nya said as she smiled at him.

Jay and Nya shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob. After the kiss, Jay sucked Nya's wet and succulent boobs, making her moaned again. About 2 minutes later, Jay started drinking her sweet breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is the best," Jay said.

"Fuck me, Jay. Do it now!" Nya said.

"As you wish, Nya," Jay said before penetrating her.

After penetrating her, Jay started fucking Nya, making her moaned loudly. While thrusting in and out of her, he fondled Nya's boobs again.

"Jay, faster!" Nya requested.

Jay followed her request and increased his thrusting speed.

"Yes, that's what I like!" Nya said.

A few minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as his dick started pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's willing womb.

"You look so beautiful when you're naked," Jay said after pulling his dick out of her.

Nya smiled gleefully at him and squeezed out some soap out from the soap dispenser. After doing that, she slowly lathered her curvaceous body with the soap, seducing Jay.

"I love when you look at me like that," Nya said seductively.

Jay and Nya shared another passionate kiss. After the kiss, he caressed the left side of her neck while fondling her soapy boobs, making her moaned. After that, Jay squeezed out some soap and lather his muscular body. While he was doing that, Nya was giving him another handjob.

"Let me get on top of your dick," Nya said as she got on top of his dick.

After doing that, she held his thighs and started riding on Jay. While she was doing that, he was fondling and smacking her butt.

"When you hold my butt that way, it makes me explode," Nya said.

A few minutes later, Jay groaned loudly as his dick once again started pumping hot ropes of cum into her willing womb. Nya got off his dick and both of them got out of the bathtub. Before leaving the bathroom, they took their towels and dried and wrapped their soaked and naked bodies with it. After doing that, they left the bathroom and both of them went back to their respective rooms. Meanwhile, at the park, Kai and his girlfriend whose name is Cyndi had just finished their picnic.

"Kai, this will be our last picnic together," Cyndi said.

"What? Why?" Kai asked.

"I'm breaking up with you," Cyndi replied.

"What?! Why do you want to break up with me? Is there something wrong with me?" Kai asked.

"The problem is not you, it's me. I'm now seeing Cole." Cyndi replied.

Cyndi took her picnic basket and left the park. Devastated by the breakup, Kai started crying.


	3. Training In The Warehouse

It was a Monday afternoon, the school had ended and Cole was helping his biology teacher whose name is Felicia by carrying some teaching materials into her office.

"Thanks, Cole," Felicia said after Cole entered her office.

"You're welcome, Ms Li," Cole said as he put the teaching materials on the floor.

After leaving the office, Cole saw Kai drinking water from a water fountain and went up to him.

"Hey, Kai!" Cole said.

However, Kai did not respond to him.

"Bro, are you alright?" Cole asked.

"You're not my bro and you're not good enough for her," Kai said.

"What?" Cole said.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BRO AND YOU'RE NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR CYNDI!" Kai shouted angrily.

Kai started beating up Cole relentlessly. Fortunately for Cole, Zane came to his rescue by restraining Kai. Meanwhile, in the warehouse, Lloyd was repairing his dragon mech and Jay and Nya had just finished their combat training and were about to go to the changing room and change into their yoga clothes when Jay's phone started ringing.

" _Hey, mum,_ " Jay said.

" _Jay, I need you to help me buy a carton of eggs from the supermarket,_ " Edna said.

" _What?! Now?_ " Jay asked.

" _Yeah,_ " Edna said.

" _OK,_ _I'll g_ _o and buy_ _right now_. _Bye_ _._ " Jay said.

" _Bye,_ " Edna said as she ended the call.

"I need to go now," Jay said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"My mum wants me to help her buy a carton of eggs," Jay replied.

"Oh, I see," Nya said.

"Bye," Jay said.

"Bye," Nya said.

Jay left the warehouse and Nya went into the changing room and changed into her pink sports bra and black yoga pants. She then left the changing room and took her yoga mat.

"Wow, Nya, you look so beautiful," Lloyd said as he started to have an erection.

"Thanks," Nya said as she laid her mat out on the floor and near a mirror.

"Do you need me to help you with your warmup?" Lloyd asked.

"Uh... yeah," Nya replied.

With the help of Lloyd, Nya started doing her warmup. All of a sudden, she felt a wonderful sensation and realized that Lloyd was rubbing her pussy.

"What are you doing?" Nya asked.

"Uh... nothing!" Lloyd replied.

"Lloyd, don't lie to me," Nya said.

"OK, despite you... having Jay as your boyfriend, I still want... to fuck you right now because you look so beautiful," Lloyd said.

"Thanks for the compliment. Also, I don't think Jay would mind if you and I have a little fun." Nya said seductively.

Both of them laid on the floor and shared another passionate kiss. Meanwhile, Kai was in the counselling room.

"So, Kai, why did you assault your friend?" The counsellor asked.

"That son of a bitch stole my girlfriend! He deserves it." Kai replied.

"Cole stealing your girlfriend is not a valid reason. Besides, there are many other single girls out there." The counsellor said.

At that moment, Kai couldn't hold in his tears and started crying. Meanwhile, Lloyd was watching Nya as she gave him a blowjob.

"Wow, I love sucking your dick so much," Nya said after the blowjob.

"Let me drink some of your breast milk," Lloyd said.

Nya took off her sports bra, exposing her nipples. After that, Lloyd sucked her boobs, making her moaned. While he was doing that, Nya gave him a handjob. About 2 minutes later, Lloyd started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, your breast milk is the best!" Lloyd said.

"Now, relax, just lie back and let me make you cum," Nya said.

Nya ripped her yoga pants, got on top of Lloyd's dick and started riding on him. While doing that, she looked at the mirror and saw her slutty reflection, causing her to feel guilty.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lloyd said.

Nya tried to get off Lloyd's dick but to no avail as his cum started flowing into her womb. After that, Nya and Lloyd collapsed on the floor, both panting and gasping for air.


	4. The Colour Of Life Is Green

It was 3.10 pm, Nya watched in horror as Lloyd's warm cum slowly leaked out of her pussy.

"What's wrong with me?! I'm such a slut! How could I do this to Jay?!" Nya said as she started crying.

"It's OK, Nya. You did nothing wrong. After all, green is the colour of life." Lloyd said as he dried Nya's tears.

Those words made Nya extremely wet.

"What about Jay?" Nya asked.

"Don't worry about him, let's just enjoy the rest of the afternoon," Lloyd said.

Both of them laid on the floor and shared another passionate kiss. After the kiss, Lloyd caressed the left side of Nya's neck, followed by fondling her boobs, making her moaned lusciously. After that, he took off her yoga pants, spread her legs out and placed his mouth over her wet pussy.

"Oh my god, this feels... so good!" Nya said as Lloyd sucked and licked her pussy.

In the meantime, the nurse had just finished treating Cole's wounds.

"Are you OK? Are your wounds serious?" Cyndi asked.

"I'm OK, these are just superficial wounds," Cole replied.

Meanwhile, Nya and Lloyd were sharing another passionate kiss.

"Lloyd, I want you to fuck me right now," Nya said.

Lloyd grabbed his dick and lined it up with Nya's pussy before sliding it in. Nya moaned previously at the connection as he mounted her.

"This feels... wonderful," Nya said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss as Lloyd started thrusting within Nya.

"Lloyd, faster!" Nya said.

Lloyd increased the pace, slapping his balls against her butt. Nya looked down and saw the outline of his dick, bringing her closer to her orgasm.

"I'm gonna... cum!" Nya said as she tightly wrapped her legs around Lloyd's waist.

Nya's pussy clamped onto Lloyd's dick and started pulsating around it, squirting him with her cum. Lloyd then felt his own orgasm approaching a few more thrusts into her pussy.

"Nya, will you be my girlfriend?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure!" Nya replied.

Lloyd gave one last thrust as his dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's pussy, filling her willing womb to the brim. After that, he pulled his dick out of Nya and watched as his cum started leaking from her well-fucked pussy.


	5. The New Student

2 days later, at about 7.30 am, the school had just started and the ninja and the other students were entering the classroom.

"Nya, let's have sex later during recess," Jay said.

"Why?" Nya asked.

"I want to spend more time with you," Jay replied.

"Uh, OK," Nya said.

Meanwhile, Zane and Lloyd were looking at Kai.

"So, is he still depressed?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I guess he really loves Cyndi very much," Lloyd replied.

A few moments later, Felicia, the principal and a new student entered the classroom.

"Hello, students. Today, there will be a new student who would be joining this class. Her name is Amy." The principal said.

"Hello," Amy said.

At that moment, Kai fell in love with Amy at first sight, reverting back to his normal self.

" _Wow_ _, she is so pretty_ _,_ " Kai thought.

"She's a bit shy, so I hope that all of you would make her feel welcome," The principal said before leaving the classroom.

"Amy, find yourself a seat, I'm gonna start the lesson right now," Felicia said after the principal left the classroom.

Amy sat right beside Kai, giving him the chance to know her better.

"Hi, Amy. My name is Kai, nice to meet you." Kai said.

"Hi, Kai. Nice... to... meet you... too." Amy said.

"Looks like Kai has moved on," Zane said.

"Good for him," Lloyd said.

A few hours later, Kai, Zane and Lloyd were having lunch in the cafeteria.

"Lloyd, mind if I eat one of your dumplings?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Lloyd replied as he gave Kai one of his dumplings.

"Mmm, not bad," Kai said after eating the dumpling.

At that moment, Amy saw and approached them.

"Hi, do you mind... if I... join you guys?" Amy asked.

"No, of course not," Kai replied.

Amy sat right beside Kai and started having her lunch with them. Meanwhile, in the classroom, Jay and Nya were sharing a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Jay took off Nya's blue miniskirt and her dark grey panties. He then got down on his knees and sucked and licked her pussy, making her wet.

"Mmm, your cum tastes as good as usual," Jay said after tasting Nya's cum.

Jay stood up and both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, he fondled Nya's boobs. After the kiss, Jay took off her white crop top and dark grey bra, exposing her nipples.

"Wow, you look so... sexy when you are naked," Jay said as he ogled at Nya's voluptuous body.

Jay sucked her succulent boobs and licked her areolas, making her moaned lusciously. After that, Nya got down on her knees and took off Jay's black jeans and orange underwear, exposing his junk. She then gave him a blowjob. During the blowjob, Jay watched as Nya sucked and licked his huge dick.

"Your dick is so delicious," Nya said after the blowjob.

Nya stood up and both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, she gave him a handjob. After the kiss, Jay took off his blue t-shirt and threw it aside.

"Jay, I want you to fuck me right now!" Nya said as she laid on the floor and spread her legs, inviting Jay in.

Jay grabbed his dick and lined it up with her pussy before sliding it in. Nya moaned lusciously at the connection as Jay mounted her.

"Wow, your dick fits in me so perfectly," Nya said as she looked down and saw the outline of his dick.

Jay started thrusting within Nya. About 2 minutes later, he felt his orgasm approaching and delivered a few more thrusts into her pussy.

"I'm gonna cum!" Jay said as he gave one last thrust.

His dick started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum directly into Nya's pussy, filling her womb to the brim. After that, Jay pulled his dick out of her. They then quickly wore their innerwear and clothes and returned to their seats before the other students returned to the classroom.


	6. The Letter

A few hours later, at Jay's house, Jay had just woke up from his afternoon nap.

" _Hmm, I wonder what Nya is doing right now_ _,_ " Jay thought.

Jay went to Nya's room and realised that she had moved out of the house. He then saw a letter written by Nya on the table. He read the letter: "Hi, Jay. About 2 days ago, I had sex with Lloyd and as a result, I fell in love with him. To be honest, I don't like to have sex in school during recess but today, I made an exception because that's the only way I could apologise to you. I know this isn't the first time I cheated on you but I hope that we can still be friends with benefits." At that moment, Jay started crying.

"A leopard 'really' never changes its spots," Jay mumbled.

Meanwhile, at Lloyd's house, Lloyd and Nya had just finished watching an erotic movie.

"Wow, this movie makes me feel so horny," Lloyd said.

"Me too," Nya said.

"So, do you want to have sex with me in my room?" Lloyd asked.

"Sure!" Nya replied.

Both of them went to Lloyd's room. Nya then laid on Lloyd's bed and with him on top of her, they shared a passionate kiss. After the kiss, Lloyd took off Nya's light blue singlet, exposing her white bra.

"As always, your tits are so big and soft," Lloyd said as he fondled Nya's tits, making her moaned lusciously.

Lloyd took off his black shorts, followed by kissing Nya from her stomach, cleavage and all the way up to her neck while running his hands up her voluptuous body. They then shared another passionate kiss.

"I love how you look at me when we are together," Nya said seductively.

Lloyd took off his light grey underwear, exposing his junk. After doing that, he sat on Nya's stomach, placed his cock in her cleavage and started fucking her tits. After fucking her tits, he took off his green t-shirt.

"Wow, you look so manly when you are naked," Nya said.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Nya took off her grey jeans and threw them aside, exposing her white panties. After the kiss, Lloyd took off her panties, spread her legs and quickly sucking and licking her pussy.

"Lloyd, fuck me!" Nya said.

"I'm gonna spend all day between your legs," Lloyd said as he grabbed his cock and lined it up with Nya's pussy before sliding it in.

Nya moaned lusciously at the connection as Lloyd mounted her.

"Oh my god, your cock fits in me so perfectly," Nya said as she looked down and saw the outline of Lloyd's cock.

Lloyd started thrusting within Nya. While doing that, he fondled her tits again.

"Lloyd, faster!" Nya said.

Lloyd increased his pace, slapping his balls against Nya's butt. A few minutes later, he felt his orgasm approaching.

"I'm gonna cum!" Lloyd said.

Lloyd's cock started throbbing, pumping hot ropes of cum into Nya's womb. After that, Lloyd pulled his dick out of Nya.

"Lloyd, there's something I want to ask you," Nya said.

"OK," Lloyd said.

"If I'm pregnant and the baby's father is Jay, would you still love me?" Nya asked.

"Yes, I would still love you as much as I do now," Lloyd said as he smiled at her.

Both of them shared another passionate kiss. During the kiss, Nya took off her white bra. After the kiss, Lloyd sucked her tits and licked her areolas. A few minutes later, he started drinking her breast milk.

"Mmm, best breast milk I've ever tasted," Lloyd said.

Nya gave Lloyd a blowjob. During the blowjob, he watched her as she sucked and licked his cock as if it was a popsicle. After the blowjob, she got on top of his cock and started riding on him. While she was doing that, Lloyd was fondling her tits again. A few minutes later, he felt his orgasm approaching again.

"I'm gonna cum again," Lloyd said.

Lloyd's cock started throbbing again, pumping more hot ropes of cum into Nya's womb. After that, Lloyd pulled his cock out of Nya and both of them wore their innerwear and clothes.


End file.
